Load carrying vehicles, including trucks, wheel loaders and the like, are commonly employed during construction and excavation for transporting loads from one point to another. The surface on which such vehicles operate is typically uneven with inclined surfaces (known as grades).
Load carrying vehicles generally have a “parking brake” system, which is intended for use when the vehicle is not being operated. In such situations the vehicle is brought to a halt on level ground, the parking brake is engaged, the engine is switched off and the vehicle operator (driver) leaves the cab. However there are a number of situations in which the vehicle must be stopped temporarily, with the engine still running with the operator remaining in the cab. Such temporary stops are required during or waiting for loading and dumping. For temporary stops, such vehicles are generally equipped with a “service brake” system, usually activated by the operator via a foot pedal. The loading and dumping operations may take place on a grade, which means that the operator may need to sit with their foot pressed against the service brake pedal for several minutes at a time.
US-A-2003/0111891 and US-A-2007/0150120 describes an operator controlled device for a load carrying vehicle which, in a single operation, activates the service brakes and obtains a neutral position of the gearbox. This obviates the need for the operator to keep his foot pressed on the parking brake. However, before the vehicle can move off, the operator has to first move the gear lever from the position it was in when the device was activated through neutral and into the intended forward or reverse gear.